


~Hakuno X Hakuno~

by mistrazen



Series: What is Fate? [2]
Category: All Around Type-Moon (Manga), Fate/EXTRA
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Gen, doppleganger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrazen/pseuds/mistrazen
Summary: "I am you and you are me."Ahnenerbe calls two different Hakunos.





	1. Hakuno Goes To Work

**Author's Note:**

> A parody of "~Saber x Saber~" if that makes any sense or not, just look up "All Around Type-Moon" manga.
> 
> Same continuity of Party, Party, Party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am you and you are me."
> 
> Hakuno goes to work on her day off.

**Special Episode:** Two Hakunos, in Ahnenerbe - PART 1 

Lancer was looking at her strangely as she arrived to work that morning. It was an intense look that was trying to peer into her mind or something like that. But Hakuno had remained poker faced as she greeted him and headed straight to the locker rooms to get changed. He still stared after her almost in wonder as she came back in her waiter uniform, with long hair in a ponytail.

‘ _ To think of it, … didn’t she have off today? _ ’ He mused quietly, clearly remembering she didn’t have a shift for today. Which was even strange that she went behind the counter with a somewhat odd look upon her face. She seemed to be faraway as if in a place that no one could reach. The Irish servant decided to break the silence,  “It’s rare for you to come to work on your days off, Kishinami.”

His statement received a rather perplexed look but it shifted to eyes looking away again. After a few seconds of silence, she responds, “You’ll find out for yourself later, Lancer.” Direct and short, the blue haired waiter was stunned into silence. He was having trouble comprehending the idea,  _ KI-SHI-NA-MI  _ not calling him by honorifics. It was almost frightening.

His mouth was opened almost slackjawed but he shook his head. If she wanted to come to work without reason, that was fine with him. It was nice to have some company, he supposed. Although, he did wonder what will possibly happen with the two of them working together today.

_ What could just happen? _


	2. That Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am you and you are me."
> 
> Hakuno has a dream before going to work, and it compells her to go to the Cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMMM, references to F/E and CCC.

**Special Episode:** Two Hakunos, in Ahnenerbe - PART 2

It was empty, during the morning. Of course it would be, but she came to the cafe anyway. Something was tugging at her to come that day, a feeling but at the same time she knew.  _ She had to go.  _ Someone or something was calling out to her today. It was a dream that pulled her to “ _ work _ ” today.

( _ A dream of constant disaster, a monotonous male voice monologuing, a school, a labyrinth, classrooms, a cube, the moon and sakura trees… _ )

Her heart strings were pulled so carelessly by it that she woke-up in shock at dawn. She was scared and her freeloaders were scared for her.

The usual proud Nero, was at her side looking upon her worriedly and whimpering. The sneaky Tamamo was holding onto her protectively so  _ nothing _ could ever possibly hurt her. And then  _ there  _ was Gilgamesh who stood tall was silent and sullen.

The girl tried her best to calm her companions down, but they kept casting glances at one another and at her. There was something  _ that  _ she didn’t know about. The plain girl was  _ annoyed  _ and called her junior to get her other roommates to speak up. Yet, Emiya became much worried as the others did. He spoke in small whispers as if not wanting to wake someone up and  _ she sighed. _

It was best, she thought to just go back to sleep. So she did-- once doing so, she was once again adrift in a dream. But this dream was different and she saw many things go pass her, while one remaining figure remained. A girl who bore the same face of hers, who went through everything, falling and crying over again, while getting up. The girl turned around and pointed at  _ herself,  _ asking “Who am I?”

“You are me, you are  _ Kishinami Hakuno. _ ” She struggles to reply back but it ends as she woke up to morning light coming through the blinds. Nero was sleeping on her right, while Tamamo was sleeping on her left. She noticed Gilgamesh sleeping at her door and she could not help but  _ smile. _

Despite something  _ telling  _ her, Hakuno Kishinami, ordinary school girl and waiter, that she should go  _ to Ahnenerbe Cafe. _


	3. A Guessing Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am you and you are me."
> 
> Hakuno thinks about the dream, and Lancer tries to guess why she's at work on her day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mm, exposition and mostly Hakuno thoughts.

**Special Episode:** Two Hakunos, in Ahnenerbe - PART 3  
  
Here Hakuno was sitting behind countertop as Lancer was readying up the cafe for it’s usual day to day. (She then supposes _today_ is that unusual day where weird events happen with how the blue haired man was looking at her earlier.) The girl was just too lost in her thoughts on how will she do what she’s supposed to do for today and … wonders how it will affect everything? _Will she even remember today happening?_ A hand to her cheek as she sighed wistfully. Today is indeed her day off but … yet there was something certainly going to happen.  
  
_That dream certainly told her_. She doesn’t really believe in superstitions and a disbeliever of the paranormal. Hakuno was actually much very ordinary and doesn’t believe in some silly things like destiny or fate, even. Her life was not of _anything extraordinary, really._ This time however, she’ll believe her dream to the ends of the earth, even if it were to be very out of character of her to do so. There was some… connection that she had with her doppelganger. Normally, meeting your doppelganger could be bad luck, but she really needed to _tell that suffering girl the answer._  
  
_So she waited._ Hell, Hakuno doesn't know if her other self will actually come, but she'll sit in this bar stool all day if she needs to. A bit desperate there, but she was definitely serious. The brunette watched Lancer who was setting up the cafe for the day and sweeping things up. Apparently, George-san was out for the day. The man was probably making pies or something. She doesn't quite know for sure, but soon the cafe was open to the public for the day. Maybe she should help out Lancer, but she was very much okay with just sitting behind the countertop.  
  
Today was technically still her day off from work after all. She hummed lightly as she watched the older man put on his uniform and he stared back at her with a curious look. This time for sure, he really wanted to know the reason and answers to why she was really here. Hakuno looked back at him quietly for a few minutes. Well, she supposes it wouldn't change anything if she told him why she was here for exactly. "There's …a special guest that will come today. I'm certain for sure."  
  
He looks surprise at her words and with his eyebrows furrowing, he responds, "What sort of guest?"  
  
"A secret."  
  
"Hey, can't you at least tell me why they are coming?"  
  
"I suppose I can, but I rather not."  
  
A deadpanned look appeared on the man's face, as he crossed his arms. He thinks for a bit and then asks, "...Is it important matter?"  
  
The young girl looked at him with a poker face, clearly not willing to tell him.  
  
"You'll see in time, Lancer."


	4. The Two Peculiar Guests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am you and you are me."
> 
> Two women came in at different time. A blonde woman that feels like a king, a black haired woman who looks cool with her leather jacket. Somehow, Lancer doesn't want Hakuno to meet them... for some reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saber from F/SN and Shiki Ryougi from Kara no Kyoukai makes an appearance!

**Special Episode:** Two Hakunos, in Ahnenerbe - PART 4

 

It became mid-afternoon, and Hakuno still waited for the person of her dreams. She began tapping her finger at the counter making a rhythmic sound, as she closed her eyes. There were a few customers that came in but no one unique in particular. Yet, she opened her eyes to look at the long blue haired man who looked somewhat worried about something. He was very tense about something, even with the constant smile on his face as he talked to the customers.

 

The brunette thought about asking him what was wrong, but it was some personal problem of his, so she kept quiet. Whatever it was, he'll deal with it on his own. As long it doesn't intrude with whatever she has to do. But then again, his expression was amusing to look at. "Instead of looking at my face, can't you at least do some work around here, Kishinami?" The girl rolled her eyes, "It's not like I'm paid for being here today, I'm here for something else--"

 

She pauses as she notices someone enter the Cafe. A young woman wearing a blue, knee-length skirt with tights. A white shirt with a blue string tie, and brown boots. She looked familiar, in away to Nero, but the main difference was rather... never mind. She suppose, it was that this one was taller than Nero... Eh, she was staring a whole lot, so she looked away. She looked at Lancer who's face immediately contorted for some reason. Not in anger, but rather he looked more... scared?

 

' _Odd._ ' She thinks, as she watches the blonde sit down at one of the available empty seats. It was at a table in the near back, and the young woman was chatting with Lancer. It looked like a friendly one. Hakuno became startled as the two of them looked at her, and then Lancer gestured for her to come towards them. ' _What is it that he wants me to do...?'_ She sighs a little, moving towards the two of them. "What is it, Lancer-san?"

 

"Nothing much, our _dear_ customer wanted me to introduce you to her." Somehow, she felt the dear part was sarcastic, with the face the blonde was making. 

 

"Well, I'm Kishinami Hakuno. I'm a part-time waiter here at Ahnenerbe Cafe. It's nice to meet you...."

 

"Well, since you are calling him Lancer, you may call me Saber. It's nice to meet you Kishinami. I've been a regular here, but I don't suppose I see you around much here."

 

' _A regular, here?_ ' Her nose scrunched a little. She had been working here since her first year of high school. If Saber was a regular, she might have appeared when Hakuno started in her third year. The same goes for Lancer, starting to work in here when she started her third year of high school. But she supposes, she'll ignore that for now.

 

"Sometimes my shifts don't align when you come in, it seems Saber-san." She turns to Lancer, "Is that all, because I'm going back to my waiting again."

 

"Hey before you that, can't you at least do some work, since your waiting might take you some time."

 

"Okay, yes oh Lancer-san." 

 

She walked away to the kitchen, and spent some time there washing the dishes. As she finished washing the dishes, Lancer came inside the kitchen with an odd expression on his face. He carried the dishes in his hands like it was some burden to him, and placed them into the sink. "What's with you, Lancer-san? Do you not like Saber-san that much?"

 

"To say that I don't like her... would be understatement. We... get along fine under some circumstances." 

 

"Hmm, right. I'll do these dishes later. I still have my duty to wait for someone."

 

"And who would that be?"

 

"Someone." She replies soon leaving the kitchen and heading back to behind the counter.

 

"That's not an answer, Kishinami!" He calls out, but he doesn't get an answer.

 

He exit out of the kitchen, and he almost screams inside. This time another person came around, and it was that girl in kimono and a leather jacket on top of it. That said girl looked around and walked towards the counter. Much to Lancer's disappointment.

 

Hakuno watches the man's reaction with a stare and notices the older girl sitting down at the counter. She nods her head at them, and they nod back, acknowledging her. 

 

"Are you new here?" The girl asks as she opens a menu, looking through it. Her expression is neutral.

 

"No, I've been working here since my first year of high school. Rather, it's more of my first time serving you or Saber-san. I'm Kishinami Hakuno. It's nice to meet you."

 

"Is that so?" A piercing look, "I'm Ryougi Shiki. The same goes for you."

 

' _The look on Lancer's face is weirding me out._ ' Hakuno thinks as she looks at the door to the cafe. ' _Were these two a part of the said strangeness of the Cafe? Doesn't seem that way to me... Although it is possible, that they may help me see that person..._ ' 


	5. Welcome to Ahnenerbe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am you and you are me."
> 
> Nero is gone, and Hakuno is despairing. But then, something calls for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CCC! Hakuno POV for this chapter.
> 
> She's from the true ending of Fate/CCC and she just lost Nero.

**Special Episode:** Two Hakunos, in Ahnenerbe - PART 5

Nero was _gone, gone, gone._

She pushed me from behind so I could be safe, but she couldn’t get out in time. She looked at me with eyes that were giving me farewell. I couldn't cry, but she did. She cried for me, for herself, and for the fact that she'll disappear. I remember the last things she said to me. " _Now then, farewell, Praetor. May flowers forever bless the path that you walk on._ "

But all I did was stand there watching as Nero disappear. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. My body wouldn't let me move one bit. I was despairing. I couldn't take the loss of Nero very well, my brain had almost circuited. Soon tears were falling down from my face, and my hands covered my face. I fell downwards onto my knees.. As I cried in silence. There was nothing I could do, as a Master.

Nothing and I was alone, again. My mind is shutting down on me, and my eyes close. I can only sob. It's the only thing I can do. There's no one left to berate me on my action.

_Because Nero is gone._

With that I fainted. Out of despair and not knowing what to do.

For how long I out from crying, I am not sure. But I woke up as a light was disturbing my eyes. A bright light, bright as day. It is a nuisance to me, but my curiosity is awaken. With that light, there's a door. I am not sure, why there would be a door, unless I am imagining it. But it feels as if its calling me to come towards. So I stand up and walk towards that door.

For some reason that door seem far away and I keep walking and walking. As if I was in some long hallway. Then, I finally reached the door, opening it. What is inside behind that door? That's what I want to know. So I open it.

Inside isn't... what I expected. It looks like a cafe. Rather a coffee shop. It's almost an oddity and I can't help but wonder why I'm in a cafe. I look around and I see a blue haired man in a waiter's outfit. He looks surprised to see me and keeps looking back and forward at me and someone else. But I set my sight one someone else.

My mind tells me that she is someone I'm familiar with. But, I tell myself I'm wrong. _That's not... Nero._ The person who's sitting down at a table who looks at me with confusion. A young woman wearing blue, and blonde hair. Even, if her eyes were green, Nero was different. She wore more showy clothes and her color, _red_

I shake my head at myself, and look around again. I should be on my guard, but I'm not scared at all. I'm more curious than rather scared about what's going on. I notice a girl looking at me. A girl wearing a kimono and a leather jacket sitting at the countertop, _and my body has the instinct to run. I'm not sure why._

Because I have never seen this person before. I'm sure I never have.

There's another person who's standing behind the countertop. They are not facing me, and their hair is up in a ponytail. It's wavy and brown like mine. They are also wearing a waiter uniform like the man with blue hair.

I can't help but think they seem to be busy, but they aren't moving or making any motions. But, then, I need to talk to them. I need to for some reason, and my feet move to the countertop. For sure, this person can give me the answer I need. As I near the countertop, the girl in the leather jacket move elsewhere, walking to where the woman in blue is.

And I'm alone with the person who's not facing me.

There's a movement, and the person turns around. It's a girl who looks... like me.

She looks at me and smiles. " _Welcome to Ahnenerbe!_ "


	6. A Conversation With Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am you and you are me."
> 
> The two Hakunos have a conversation.

**Special Episode:** Two Hakunos, in Ahnenerbe - PART 6  
  
The person she's been waiting for is finally here. In a sense, she's her, but she's not. The two of them face one another, and she sees some differences. The Hakuno before her, wears a different school uniform than she does. A dark navy school uniform, with a red scarf. There's another thing that she notices, and that Hakuno looks _worn out_ as if she came out of a long ending battle. There are bags under her eyes, and dry tears streaks on her face _trailing from her eyes._  
  
As she examining Hakuno, she hears Lancer, Saber, and Ryougi-san talking from a far.  
  
"Another strange incident is happening again and we're involved for some reason. Tch." Shiki states as she watches the two similar looking girls.  
  
Lancer sighs, as he looks at Saber and Shiki. "This is why I didn't want the two of you to get involved with Kishinami."  
  
"It's not either of our faults, Lancer. Plus, it... seems like she's been _expecting it._ " Saber replies as she looks at the two again. "Isn't... like that time when that Saber came out of the laptop Rin was trying to use?"  
  
"The Red Saber you were talking about?" Shiki replies, sipping from her drink. "I guess... it's like what you are talking about. But that girl in the blue uniform looks like she gone through _a battle_ or something."  
  
Lancer and Saber looked at each other in surprise, and then shook their head. Soon their faces darken, and Saber spoke quietly, "... Unless she's from that world that the Red Saber _came from_..." Shiki blinked a bit not understanding what the blonde was trying to say. But didn't proceed any further.  
  
The three of them stop, as the brunette waiter began to speak up.  
  
“You know… I had a dream last night. It was of _many things_ … but the things I saw seemed to _resonate_ with me. Even, if I had never experienced _those things_.” She placed a hand onto her heart. " _A memory of constant disaster. A man in a lab coat with a monotonous voice. A school that had a church. A long never ending labyrinth, that was also an arena. Many classrooms. A cube like existence that held great power. The moon... and .... then sakura trees._ "  
  
Her other self's face started to _pale_ at the things that she said, but they sat still as a _statue_. As if they _couldn't leave_ from where they were sitting. But she continues on. "I woke up. It felt like I had a nightmare, but to me I also felt like _I should know these things._ But I didn't know why, until I went back to sleep."  
  
She pauses for a moment, looking down at the girl straight into her eyes. "I had a dream. The one thing I saw in that dream... was _you_. You were always there. Doing something, running, fighting. But you kept getting hurt. But you kept standing up for _yourself_."  
  
Hakuno stopped to recollect her thoughts, but her other self didn't get up to leave. She didn't speak yet.  
  
From the other table, the three of them watched the scene, engrossed with the conversation. The details of Hakuno's dream had confused them, but Shiki noticed how _shaken up_ the other girl looked. "It seems that she knows what that Kishinami is talking about. From the way she's reacting, and she's not very happy about it."  
  
There was silence between the three, and Saber looked almost discomforted by something. The blue haired man noticed this immediately and nudged her, "What is it that your so intent on keeping from us, huh?"  
  
The king sighs, putting her hands onto the table. "I am not sure if I should say this. But I thought I had recognized her voice, when she spoke to me. But I thought I was imagining it. But now hearing about her dream, I can't help but _connect two things together_... But I'm not sure if I'm allowed to reveal it."  
  
The man gave an raised eyebrow in return and the woman sighed. "I will tell you one thing. It's not my part to _reveal something_ that your co-worker will _reveal herself_."  
  
The spearman sighed and folded his arm in discontent. But he became startled as the pony tailed girl spoke again. "Then... you couldn't stand up on your own anymore. You fallen down to your knees, crying and falling over as you tried to get up. Once you got up, you pointed at me. _**You asked me a question**_."  
  
Hakuno looked at her other self, but the girl looked away. It didn't bother her, as she continued. " _Who am I?_ " She put her hand at her neck, rubbing it. "I tried to answer you. I tried to answer myself. But it seems, I needed more than _answering you._ I need to know what happened to you. But... before that, I should introduce myself, right?"  
  
Her doppelgänger looked confused, finally speaking. Her voice cracking, "Why do you need... to introduce _yourself...?_ "  
  
“Because, I want you to know who I am. Even if we were to look the same, and be the same at our core, there's few key differences. I'm not exactly you, and you're not exactly me." She pauses, "Does that make sense to you?"  
  
There was a nod of confirmation, yet it was hesitant. One thing for sure, she was willing to cooperate.  
  
"Great! Well, um. Once again, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Kishinami Hakuno, a part-time waiter here Ahnenerbe Cafe." A wide smile on her face, "I've been waiting for you for quite a while...! It was quite nerve wracking waiting for you! I thought you'd never come! But you came... _thank goodness for that._ "    
  
"... You... were waiting for me to come...?"  
  
"Well, yes. I wanted to talk to you. I needed to talk to you."  
  
"... Then tell me. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about...? _I want... to know as well._ "  
  
" _I'd love to tell you._ But... first before that, I need to... know about what happened to you. I need to know what happened before you ended up here... and for that, I can ... _tell you everything_."  
  
Soon, there's silence between the two similar girls. The silence was unbearable for the three observers from afar. But finally, the worn out girl spoke, even if she looked like she was going to _break down into tears_. "... _I-I s-see.... b-before I-I c-came h-here?_ "  
  
Again, silence came back, but this time, the waiter took a hold of her look-a-like's hand into hers. Hakuno took a hold of it tight as she looked straight at the other girl's into the eyes. " _I'm here for you._ "

That gave her courage, but it was more of a quiet affair. She spoke quietly to her look a like in a hushed tone. Her body was shaking as she talked at length, but she never wavered. As she finished, Hakuno looked _grim_. Upset even, and looked as if she was going to _cry as well._

Lancer instinctively wanted to walk towards them, but Shiki and Saber gave him a warning glance. ‘ _It was better to leave them be._ ’ He almost snarled at them, but stops as he sees his co-worker began to speak.

“... I know everything I need to know.” Hakuno says, as she lets go of the girl’s hand. She walks from behind the counter towards her and smiles. “ _I’ll tell you the answer you wanted._ ”

“... And that answer would be?”

“You are me. You are Kishinami Hakuno, through and through. No matter how much you suffered or fallen, you always gotten up. Even if you felt like crying and thinking it was worthless, you did it.” The girl smiles as she unties her ponytail. “ _I’m glad to have met you. Hakuno from another time, yet still me._ ”

The girl opposite from her is quiet and solemn. Her face blank and devoid of expression, shows a little smile. “Thank you… for your answer. I’m glad I met you as well…”

Hakuno grins as she gives a hug to her alternate self, which the other returned back. They tapped their foreheads together, she says, “ _You should go back_.”


	7. The Me From Another Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am you and you are me."
> 
> Ending, fulfillment.

**Special Episode:** Two Hakunos, in Ahnenerbe - PART END

“ _ You should go back. _ ”

 

This sentence seemed to have make the other Hakuno relieved. She smiled at the Hakuno who stood in front of her and to the others who were sitting afar.

 

She closes her eyes and as if it was all  _ a dream _ , she disappears into  _ light particles. _ Floating away, now gone back to where she belongs.

 

Hakuno watches as all the light particles flies away, as Saber, Shiki and Lancer watch.

 

Saber spoke entranced, “That… was something.”

 

“It was confusing that’s what.” Shiki mutters, putting her hands into her jacket’s pockets.

 

Lancer who stared wide eyed at the whole scene, looked at his co-worker with a questioning look. “So, what was all that about?”

 

The girl gives him a serene smile, “ _What was what about?_ ”

 

“Don’t give me that  _ bullshit _ Kishinami. Get straight to the point here. Answer me.”

 

The girl rolls her eyes at him as she ties her hair back into a ponytail. “She needed someone to put her back into place. She needed a reminder that  _ she had to go on. _ ”

 

“But… why was…  _ she you? _ ”

 

Hakuno gives a cryptic smile in return. She turns around to walk away as she throws her hands up.

 

“The world works in  _ mysterious ways, _ don’t you think, Lancer-san?”

 

“Hey! That doesn’t answer anything!”

 

She laughs, “ _ It doesn’t matter! _ I’ll be going home. I got people waiting for me.”

 

With that, she left Ahnenerbe Cafe with a grin on her face, laughing as she leaves.

 

‘ _ Good luck to you, Hakuno Kishinami, me from another time.’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> The story is now done.


End file.
